


When Handcuff Tricks Make You Jealous

by CatHeights



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in North Korea linger in Steve's mind, and not because of the obvious reasons. Spoilers for the Season 2 episodes, "Ki'ilua" and "Alaheo Pau'ole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Handcuff Tricks Make You Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to maverick4oz, pollitt and data785 for their encouragement.

A shower clears away the surface dirt and blood. Over the weeks, the cuts and bruises start to fade and even his injured ribs heal. It's not his first time in a horrible situation, so after only a few days, the nightmares of Wo Fat shooting Jenna stop. The anger over his killing her will last a lot longer. Steve will add it to the blazing bonfire of rage he has toward the man.

When all is said and done, though, what's left lingering in his mind has very little to do with North Korea or Wo Fat, and everything to do with Danny.

_The metallic taste of blood is so thick in his mouth that he can smell it. He tries to keep upright, so that he doesn't choke, but it's difficult because his head feels like someone dropped a ship on it._

_Steve feels the truck he's in roll to a stop, and then there's the sound of gunfire. He tells himself that he needs to be prepared, as this could be another chance for escape. But deep down he knows he doesn't have the energy to take advantage of whatever opportunity might be presenting itself. There's no way he's standing on his own. But there's also no way he's giving in to that thought. If the opportunity presents, he will somehow find the needed strength. He has to because if he doesn't get back to Hawaii, Danny will kill him._

_At first he thinks he must be dreaming because he hears Danny's voice, as if just thinking about him conjures him into being. Then while his vision is wavering, Danny fully comes into view. Steve thinks Danny is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. But does he say that? No. "Where's Wo Fat?"_

_Danny, of course, tells him to shut up, and he wisely listens._

Steve remembers the helicopter flight back. Joe behind him, Danny next to him, and the warm feeling that comes from being part of something bigger than yourself. He'd looked over at Danny to say something, not knowing what. Danny had held up a hand and said, "Don't. You can thank me when we get back to Oahu."

On that helicopter, Steve swore not only would he thank Danny, but he'd apologize for so royally screwing up when Danny had been staying with him. He had Danny living with him for weeks, and rather than make a move, all he'd done was make Danny feel unwelcome. The problem was he'd grown used to living alone or among people for whom order was a way of life. Life with Danny is so far from anything ordered. So he'd been an asshole, but still he hadn't meant for Danny to leave.

Danny has accused him on more than one occasion of not thinking things through, simply acting. Steve thinks that's unfair. He thought things through; he just didn't over think them. Life moves like rapids and if you pause to think too long, those rapids will overtake and break you. Yet he's allowed weeks to go by since North Korea without addressing things with Danny. Why?

The stunt Danny pulls at the Hilton where he handcuffs himself to Lori provides clarity. Steve remembers the anger that had filled him at the sight. If Danny had been trying to make him jealous, it had worked in spades. Even now, just thinking of it makes him furious, but he also realizes, he's not furious at Danny but with himself.

If he loses Danny, he only has himself to blame. And Steve is finally willing to admit that the scariest thing he can think of is life without Danny. Maybe he thought he could live with Danny just as a friend, but if the jealousy that reared its head at the Hilton is any indicator, that's not going to be possible. 

Steve knows he's already in the rapids, and the only thing to do is surf the waves.  So a few days after Chin Ho's wedding, he invites Danny over for dinner.

As always, Steve finds himself at peace when Danny is around. Dinner passes by quickly with banter and beer, and then they find themselves standing at the water's edge. It's a gorgeous night, clear and warm, but not humid. The stars are brilliant, and the sound of the waves lapping the shore sound better than any orchestra. Steve tells himself there's never going to be a more right moment.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. What sort of trouble are you about to get into? And don't tell me I'm imagining things."

Steve gives Danny an amused look. "I won't tell you you're imaging things, but I can honestly say, you have not seen this look before."

Danny arches an eyebrow. "Really." He leans into Steve with a friendly nudge. "Because I think by this point I've seen pretty much all of your looks."

"Not this one." Steve reaches down and clasps Danny's hand and pulls him close. As always once he's chosen a course of action, there is no doubt.

Looking down at their clasped hands, Danny's lips tip up slightly.  "Hmmm, you know maybe this is a new look."

They're close enough that Danny's breath drifts across his lips.

"This is how I look right before I kiss you." Steve leans down and puts action to words, one hand resting against the side of Danny's face and the other on his shoulder.

When the kiss ends, Danny's smile is brilliant. "You know, I think I'm going to need to see a lot more of that look to make sure I'm fully able to recognize it."

"Happy to oblige. You know I've got several other looks you haven't seen."

"Really? And are you planning to show them all to me tonight?"

"All, nah, but I figured I'd show you some of my better ones." Steve shrugs. "I've got to keep some surprises." He's grinning so wide, his cheeks hurt.

Danny laughs. "You are always full of surprises."

"Good." Steve says as he takes Danny by the hand and pulls him toward the house. "Let's go investigate a few of those surprises indoors."


End file.
